Camera Settings
Camera settings overview The game has a 2.5D graphic engine (2.5D is also called pseudo-3D) and that means that it uses 2D graphical projections and similar techniques to cause a series of scenes to simulate the appearance of being three-dimensional (3D) when in fact it is not. By assigning height to 2D regions of scenes and associating every 2D location with a height/elevation value creates a 2.5D projection, but this is not considered a true 3D representation. The appearance of 3D depends on the in-game camera settings and also on the specifications of your computer and monitor. The default camera settings are safe values, but sometimes don't offer a good enough game experience. Everyone has here own comfort zone and all settings below are only to prove the camera settings possibilities. To change the default values follow the steps below: * close the game client * locate the game folder (where the game was installed) -- by default named Dragon Oath * browse and locate the Bin folder in Dragon Oath folder * inside the \Bin folder locate the configuration file named System.cfg * create a back-up copy of the original file * open the System.cfg file with a text editor (by example Notepad or Wordpad) -- Warning: do not modify any row you don't know what is it for!, any wrong setting will have as result video lag or even game crashes * locate the Camera section in the configuration file * you will see something like below (default values, only first 4 rows of the section) # ------------------------------- # Camera # ------------------------------- Camera_MinDistance =6.0 Camera_MaxDistance =17.5 Camera_Pitch =40.0 Camera_FOV =35.0 or #------------------------------- # Camera #------------------------------- Camera_MinDistance =6.0 Camera_MaxDistance =30.0 Camera_Pitch =40.0 Camera_FOV =35.0 Description of terms: * Camera_MinDistance - the minimum distance which you can zoom in to (the lowest value is 0.001) * Camera_MaxDistance - the maximum distance which you can zoom out to (the highest value is 100) * Camera_Pitch - the angle of the camera (in degrees) * Camera_FOV - the field of view (in degrees) - the value affects both the horizontal and vertical viewing angle, normal human vision reference to 45-60 degrees, more than 90 degrees will produce fish-eye effect Safe camera changes Usually by modifying only these 4 lines below, the camera's angle becomes good enough to improves your game experience: # ------------------------------- # Camera # ------------------------------- Camera_MinDistance =2.0 Camera_MaxDistance =40.5 Camera_Pitch =40.0 Camera_FOV =35.0 After you have modified the values, save the changes and start the game. Sometimes (if you play on multiple characters) it requires to delete all folders that start with the character # from inside the folder named Dragon Oath\Accounts -- Warning: don't delete the Accounts folder itself only delete the folders from inside the Accounts folder. Use the keys combination Alt + Home or Alt + End to adjust the lowest and the highest angle of the camera. If you like to take screenshots, just add these lines after Camera_POV line EnableUIHiden =1 EnableSelfHiden =1 Use Caps Lock key to hide own character (not working anymore because of a bug) and Scroll Lock to hide the game's interface. My camera safe settings #------------------------------- # Camera #------------------------------- Camera_MinDistance =2.0 Camera_MaxDistance =40.5 Camera_Pitch =40.0 Camera_FOV =35.0 Camera_Smooth =1 Camera_RestoreView =0 Camera_Pitch_Min =10.0 Camera_Pitch_Max =50.0 Camera_Pitch_Moving =40.0 Camera_MoveSpeed_Auto =30.0 Advanced camera settings The below section of System.cfg file is from Chinese version of the game. # ------------------------------- # Camera # ------------------------------- Camera_Free = 1 Camera_MinDistance = 4.8 Camera_MaxDistance = 15 Camera_Pitch = 40.0 Camera_FOV = 35.0 Camera_ZoomRate = 3.0 Min_Camera_FOV = 35.0 Max_Camera_FOV = 40.0 DofExp = 1.5 DofBlur = 4 Camera_Pitch_Min = 7.5 Camera_Pitch_Max = 42.0 Camera_Pitch_Moving_Min = 28.0 Camera_Pitch_Moving_Max = 42.0 Camera_Moving_Speed_Fix = 32.0 Camera_MoveSpeed1 = 30.0 Camera_MoveSpeed2 = 30.0 Camera_NearClip = 5.0 Description of terms: * Camera_ZoomRate - camera distance conversion rate * Min_Camera_FOV - used to debug the minimum value for FOV * Max_Camera_FOV - used to debug the maximum value for FOV * DofExp - depth of field parameters * DofBlur - depth of field parameters * Camera_Pitch_Min - minimum pitch angle of the camera, the reference value is 30 degrees * Camera_MinPitch - same as Camera_Pitch_Min * Camera_Pitch_Max - the maximum pitch angle of the camera, the reference maximum value is 43.5 degrees * Camera_MaxPitch - same as Camera_Pitch_Max * Camera_Pitch_Moving_Min - the minimum pitch angle during movement * Camera_Pitch_Moving_Max - the maximum pitch angle during movement Note: last 2 values must be within the range of Camera_Pitch_Min and Camera_Pitch_Max values Full 3D free view camera Use Camera_MinPitch and Camera_MaxPitch to control the 3D view as below (only modified lines): # ------------------------------- # Camera # ------------------------------- Camera_MinDistance =0.1 Camera_MaxDistance =50 Camera_Pitch =25.0 Camera_MaxPitch =-180.0 Camera_MinPitch =180.0 Camera_FOV =100.0 Notes: * zoom in and out is at will (zoom in is close enough to the point that the game seems to be in first person mode) * hold the middle mouse scroll button and drag the mouse up and down to change the pitch of the camera * hold down right and middle (scroll) mouse buttons at the same time and move the mouse to the desired position Camera angle with horizon Use Camera_MinPitch and Camera_MaxPitch to control the horizon level as below (only modified lines): # ------------------------------- # Camera # ------------------------------- Camera_MinDistance =5.0 Camera_MaxDistance =70.5 Camera_Pitch =40.0 Camera_MaxPitch =0.0 Camera_MinPitch =90.0 Camera_FOV =35.0 or # ------------------------------- # Camera # ------------------------------- Camera_MinDistance =4.0 Camera_MaxDistance =30.5 Camera_Pitch =30.0 Camera_MaxPitch =0.0 Camera_MinPitch =90.0 Camera_FOV =45.0 or # ------------------------------- # Camera # ------------------------------- Camera_MinDistance =5.0 Camera_MaxDistance =25.0 Camera_Pitch =40.0 Camera_MaxPitch =0.0 Camera_MinPitch =40.0 Camera_FOV =35.0 Camera custom view angle Only modified lines: # ------------------------------- # Camera # ------------------------------- Camera_MinDistance =4.5 Camera_MaxDistance =60.0 Camera_Pitch =0.0 Camera_FOV =35.0 Camera_MaxPitch =0 Camera_MinPitch =90 or # ------------------------------- # Camera # ------------------------------- Camera_MinDistance =1.0 Camera_MaxDistance =55.0 Camera_Pitch =60.0 Camera_FOV =45.0 Camera_Pitch_Min =10.0 Camera_Pitch_Max =90.0 Camera_Pitch_Moving =60.0 Camera_MoveSpeed_Auto =30.0 First-person perspective Only modified lines: # ------------------------------- # Camera # ------------------------------- Camera_MinDistance = 0.001 Camera_MaxDistance = 0.01 Camera_Pitch = 0 Camera_FOV = 35.0